Saint Valentin
by lumi's
Summary: ONESHOT. Un chevalier n'aime pas la saint valentin car il pense n'être aimé de personne. Est-ce rééllement le cas? Yaoi léger.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kuramada. Je ne l'ai emprunté que pour faire mu muse avec.

**Genre :** Romance Yaoi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couples :** Vous verrez en lisant

**Avertissement :** Yaoi.

**Spolier :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un chevalier va découvrir qu'il est aimé.

- Sonia Chartier –

Tous les poèmes que vous pourrez lire sur cette fic viennent de ce site, j'en ai modifié certains pour les adapter à une relation homo. Aller y faire un tour.

gallery saint seiya world gallerysaintseiyaworld./

**Saint Valentin**

Ça faisait maintenant 15 jours que le sanctuaire vivait au rythme des préparatifs de la soirée de la saint valentin, tous les chevaliers étaient comme transposés dans un autre univers, ne faisant que sourire. Même le glacial chevalier du verseau avait un sourire rêveur sur le visage, depuis que Milo et lui avaient officialisé leur relation, le verseau se sentait le cœur en fête et beaucoup plus léger. Et ce soir il comptait bien faire en sorte que son amant n'oublie jamais leur première célébration de la fête des amoureux.

Un temple plus haut, l'ambiance était tout aussi festive, le poisson avait accroché partout des guirlandes de cœur et des ballons cœur. Aphrodite adorait ce jour de l'année. Il était en train de finir de préparer son chocolat quand le cancer arriva. Il le salua d'un grand sourire et d'un bonjour joyeux et n'eut droit pour toute réponse qu'à un grognement. Aphrodite soupira, son ami n'était pas un bout en train d'ordinaire mais depuis quelques jours c'était de pire en pire et ce matin il était d'une humeur massacrante, critiquant tout ce que faisait ou disait le poisson et ce fut pire quand Shura arriva.

Le capricorne se plaça derrière le poisson enserrant sa taille de ces bras, dégageant sa crinière bleue et déposa une volée de baisers plus ou moins appuyés du cou jusqu'à l'épaule, faisant frissonner son amant qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement. S'en était trop pour le cancer qui quitta le temple sans donner aucune explication.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre, leur ami n'allait pas bien du tout et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait l'aider, ils avaient déjà essayé et se souvenait encore de la raclée qu'il leur avait mit.

-- Flash back --

Un soir en rentrant chez lui il y a quelques mois, le cancer avait trouvé un garde complètement nu et ligotés aux montant de son lit, une petite pancarte accroché à son cou où était écrit : _"Prend du bon temps. Ton ami Aphrodite"_. Le sans d'Angelo n'avait fait qu'un tour, il détacha le garde lui ordonnant de quitter sa demeure sur le champs, avant de monter comme une furie au 10ème temple où il ne trouva personne, il gravit les 2 derniers temples 4 à 4 sa colère grandissant à chaque marche. Quand il pénétra dans le temple du poisson, il n'y avait plus d'Angelo, Deathmask avait refait surface.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il leur sauta dessus les extirpant du divan, il se déchaîna contre eux, leur assénant des coups de pieds, de poings en pagaille. Le capricorne et le poisson furent tellement abasourdis par une telle fureur que le seul réflexe qu'ils eurent, fut de se protéger du mieux qu'ils purent. Deathmask frappait de plus en plus fort et la vue du sang ne fit qu'accroître sa colère, il augmentait son cosmos à chaque coups.

Shion alerté par ce cosmos emplit de colère, se rendit avec Dohko au 12ème temple. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher Deathmask d'envoyer ces amis dans le puits des morts.

Après quelques jours, ils avaient présenté des excuses au cancer et comprirent que ce n'était pas une de leur meilleure idée, même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment, car voir leur ami si triste et amer les rendaient eux aussi triste.

-- Fin Flash Back --

Rien que d'y repenser un frisson malsain parcourut l'échine des deux hommes toujours enlacés.

Angelo venait d'arriver dans son temple, il se dirigea à grand pas dans sa chambre, sortit un sac de sous son lit y engouffra une serviette de toilette, un short et un tee-shirt. Il prit le tout et ressortit de son temple, direction la salle de sport de Rodario, il avait besoin de se défouler une bonne série de musculation lui ferait le plus grand bien. Au moins en allant en ville il ne croiserait pas un de ses frères d'arme, il en avait plus qu'assez de les voir se faire des papouilles à longueur de journée, même les entraînements étaient prétexte à toucher de façon plus qu'équivoque celui avec lequel ils partageaient leurs nuits.

Et cela le rendait encore plus triste et donc agressif envers ces camarades. Pourquoi diable avoir été ressuscité, si il devait passer cette nouvelle vie seul, lui qui espérait de toute son âme, avoir la chance lors de cette nouvelle vie de pouvoir déclarer sa flamme à celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Même la vierge qui se disait au-dessus de tout sentiment humain avait trouvé en Mü son âme sœur. En pensant à eux, il eut un petit sourire, il se demandait toujours comment ces deux là avaient bien pu trouver un terrain d'entente entre la religion pour l'un et le théologie pour l'autre. Il se souvenait encore de leurs sempiternelles disputes à ces sujets sensibles entre eux et aujourd'hui ils filaient le parfait amour, s'affichant aux yeux de tous.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas les seuls Shura était avec Aphrodite, Camus avec Milo, Aiolos avec Shaina, Aiolia avec Marine, quand à Kanon et Aldébarran nul ne savait s'ils étaient en couple car tout comme Saga on les voyaient rarement ces derniers temps et contrairement aux autres ne parlaient que peu de leurs conquêtes. Il y avait bien eu une rumeur selon laquelle Saga s'était entiché d'un chevalier d'argent, mais ce dernier ne l'avait jamais affirmé ni démentit d'ailleurs.

Angelo resta toute la matinée dans la salle de gym, passant d'appareil en appareil sous les regards médusés des quelques clients, qui le voyant lever des poids astronomiques en avaient pratiquement leurs exercices. Quand son estomac se fit entendre, il ramassa ces affaires, se dirigea vers une petite ruelle discrète et se téléporta jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire, Shion et Saori ayant renforcé le bouclier de cosmos au-dessus du domaine, après qu'un inconnu l'a découvert au hasard d'une de ces marches dans les montagnes grecque, maintenant impossible d'y entrer en se téléportant et obligation de passer par l'un des postes de gardes. En passant devant l'un des ces postes, un garde l'interpellât respectueusement et lui remit une enveloppe.

Angelo la prit et la fourra dans sa poche arrière de jean continuant sa route, il était enfin arrivé chez lui, il se débarrassa en hâte de ses vêtements et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude, après s'être savonné et essuyé, il enroula sa taille d'une serviette propre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y préparer son déjeuné. Quand il eut fini il retourna dans le salon, défit son sac rangea le linge, qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout dans le salon, et le rangea dans la panière prévue à cet effet dans la salle de bain. En y mettant son jean la lettre glissa au sol, il finit de ranger son linge avant de la ramasser. Il l'ausculta dans tous les sens possible, allant même dans sa chambre vérifier que ces amis n'avaient pas recommençait leur petit jeu stupide. Quand il retourna dans le salon une odeur de brûler vint lui chatouiller les narines, il posa en hâte la lettre sur la table basse et courut essayer de sauver son repas, peine perdue, il vida le contenu de la casserole dans la poubelle et se prépara un sandwich qu'il emmena pour le manger au salon.

Il attrapa la lettre et se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, ces mains tremblaient et si le garde avait fait une erreur, il n'aimerait pas tomber sur une lettre ne lui étant pas destinée, plusieurs fois il retarda le moment de sortir la carte qu'il y avait dedans, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et enfin il l'ouvrit complètement pour en sortir une carte d'un rouge éclatant ou un gros cœur blanc était apposé en son milieu avec son prénom calligraphié à l'intérieur.

Cette fois plus de soute possible, elle était bien pour lui, il ouvrit la carte et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_"A l'aube il y a ta présence_

_Il y a ton sourire_

_Débordant de chaleur_

_Jours et nuits résonne ton nom_

_J'ai besoin d'une seule chose…_

_Toi_

_J'ai juste une envie_

_C'est de toujours t'avoir_

_Auprès de moi…_

_Sans toi mon cœur fuit."_

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il retourna la carte pour essayer d'y trouver un nom, une signature, le plus petit indice, mais rien, juste ce poème qu'il relut encore et encore. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, même s'il ne savait pas qui lui avait envoyé cette carte, il y avait quelqu'un dans le sanctuaire qui pensait à lui. Après avoir cherché pendant un bon moment qui pouvait être ce poète sans trouver de réponse, il plaça la carte bien en évidence sur la cheminée et alla s'habiller.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour ranger un peu et faire sa vaisselle, il était en train d'essuyer une casserole quand des pas se firent entendre, s'arrêter et repartir quelques instants plus tard, il posa casserole et torchon et courut dans l'entrée, il regarda partout et ne trouva personne, il baissa la tête et vit une boîte enrubannée, il la ramassa et alla dans le salon pour l'ouvrir, une fois le nœud et le couvercle enlevé, il découvrit une boîte plus petite remplie de chocolats noir avec un petit mot.

_" Ton regard est une lame d'acier_

_J'ai frissonné, quand il m'a effleuré._

_Je sens le froid, soudain me pénétrer_

_C'est une estocade que je dois parer_

_Viens mesurer ta force, livrer ton combat_

_De notre jeu, un vainqueur sortira._

_Il te faudra croisait le fer,_

_Tu plieras sous ma loi, je suis un guerrier."_

Ce poème l'interpellait, il ne connaissait personne capable d'en écrire d'aussi beau. Et pourtant c'était le deuxième de la journée, tout compte fait cette journée n'allait pas être aussi ennuyeuse qu'il l'avait prédit. La voix de Shion résonna dans leur tête, leur demandant à tous de se rendre en salle de réunion. Il soupira, attrapa un chocolat et monta au 13ème temple, en chemin il rencontra bon nombre de ses frère et plaisanta avec eux au sujet de cette réunion impromptue, les autres chevaliers le regardèrent comme interdit, depuis quand il plaisantait? Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et installé Shion demanda le silence.

- Chevaliers je sais que votre temps est précieux en ce jour particulier, je vais donc faire vite. Demain Athéna revient au sanctuaire et tient à ce que vous soyez tous présents à son arrivée, elle a une grande nouvelle pour vous tous.

- Quelle nouvelle? demanda Mü

- Je l'ignore, elle vous le dira elle-même, si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous libère.

Angelo redescendit le plus vite possible à son temple, il ne savait toujours pas qui lui envoyait ces présents, mais une petite voix lui disait de rentrer au plus vite. Et cette petite voix avait raison, des roses d'un rouge écarlate trônaient fièrement sur le pas de sa porte. Peu de personne connaissait sa couleur préférée pour ces fleurs, son cœur rata un battement en pensant que c'était peut être celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis tant d'années. Il huma la bonne odeur de ces roses et remarqua une autre carte fichait entre elles, lentement le cœur battant la chamade il la retira et la lu.

_"Ho toi ange guerrier_

_Toi que je commence à aimer_

_Toi que je ne pourrais pas oublier_

_Toi l'ange à l'armure dorée._

_Toi qui hante mes jours et mes nuits_

_Tu entres dans ma vie_

_Comme tu émerges dans mes rêves._

_Tu es le gardien de mon cœur_

_Tu détiens la clé du bonheur_

_Sous tes ailes blanches tu me tiens_

_Captif de ta chaleur_

_Laisse moi me réchauffer dans tes bras_

_Pour ne jamais m'en aller de tes côtés_

_Car à tes côtés je me sens en sécurité."_

Plus les cartes affluaient, plus les messages étaient romantiques, à ce rythme là il n'allait pas tarder à lui demander sa main, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, un bien être l'envahit, lui et l'homme de ses rêves. Jamais il n'avait osé l'envisager refoulant tout espoir au fond de son esprit et de son cœur et pourtant aujourd'hui il se le permettait. Il alla mettre les roses dans un vase et les plaça sur la table de la salle à manger. Il les contempla un moment imaginant son sourire, ces yeux turquoise, son air hautain. D'un bond il se leva et sortit de son temple direction Rodario, si il devait avoir de la visite ce soir, autant avoir le frigo plein.

Il ne rentra chez lui que vers 17 heures les bras chargés de sacs à commissions, il avait prévu à manger pour un régiment mais peu lui importait. Même les remarques de Kanon quand il le croisa ne le firent pas réagir.

- Tu ne le trouves pas étrange? demanda Aldébarran

- Non. répondit le gémeau en continuant à descendre un sourire aux lèvres

Angelo entra chez lui, fila dans la cuisine ranger ses provisions. Quand tout fut en place il se dirigea vers le salon, humant une fois encore l'odeur des roses. Un petit écrin rouge attira son regard. Encore une surprise, décidément qui que soit cette personne, elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour le séduire. Il l'ouvrit en sortant une petite chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle était accroché un petit crabe dans le même métal. Une petite carte était accrochée au fond de la boîte, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais il la prit. Cette fois pas de poèmes justes quelques mots. _"Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, rejoins-moi à 18h30 sur la plage face au phare."_ Il regarda l'horloge 17h30 il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer et enfin savoir qui l'aimait. Il alla dans sa chambre, retourna toute son armoire pour en sortir un pantalon de cuir, un tee-shirt noir sans manche orné d'un dessin tribal argenté, une veste ¾ en cuir et sa ceinture clouté. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain ses vêtements sus le bras et entra sous la douche, il était tellement impatient de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il ressortit se sécha, essaya de discipliner ces cheveux, se rasa de près et s'habilla. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, il sortit de la salle de bain, alla dans le salon passa autour de son cou le pendentif qu'il venait de recevoir et regarda l'horloge, 18h15, il devait se dépêcher.

Il sortit en courant de son temple descendit à toute hâte les 3 autres, arrivé au pied du 1er temple, il courut jusqu'à la plage. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, comment allait il faire pour le retrouver, même si le phare était visible ce dernier n'éclairait que la mer et pas la plage. Il avança avec précaution jusqu'au milieu de la plage et attendit un moment qui lui parut un éternité avant de sentir deux bras puissant lui enserrer la taille, un souffle chaud le long de sa nuque lui procura quelques frissons. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, il voulut se retourner mais la pression des bras se fit plus forte et de doux baisers commencèrent à pleuvoir le long de sa nuque. Il ne put empêcher les soupirs de bien être et se sentit rougir comme une jeune fille.

Heureusement que la nuit était tombée cachant son trouble, il voulait savoir,il voulait le voir et en même temps redoutait ce face à face, si ce n'était pas celui auquel il pensait qu'allait il faire? La pression des bras se fit plus insistante.

- Ne bouge pas, pas encore.

Cette voix grave, sensuelle, c'était lui, il en était sûr. Ces mains se mirent à parcourir son torse, faisant de lents va et viens sur son tee-shirt, il regrettait presque d'en avoir mit un ce soir. Une des mains arriva près de son cou jouant un moment avec le pendentif.

- Je vois que tu as apprécié mon cadeau.

- Oui. fut le seul mot qui réussit à sortir de sa gorge

Ces mains mettaient le feu en lui et ce souffle, Si il continuait comme ça il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il le voie quitte à briser ce moment magique. Lentement il retire les mains de son corps, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de son aimé et se retourna enfin. Deux perles bleues turquoises lui firent face, son cœur accéléra encore, mais quand les nuages se dissipèrent permettant à la lune de les éclairer, il vit son visage, c'était bien son visage, celui qui hantait ces nuits depuis un nombre incalculable d'années. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Son aimé dégagea une de ces mains les essuyant dans un geste tendre.

- Serais-tu déçu?

Pour toute réponse Angelo posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa de la façon la plus tendre possible. Il rompit le baiser en premier, son cœur battait la chamade, il était persuadé que son vis-à-vis pouvait l'entendre, tellement il battait fort.

- Que se passe-t-il Angelo?

- Rien, c'est juste que tout ça ce soit si soudain, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Je me suis dit que ce jour serait le plus propice à une déclaration, ça fait des mois que je le prépare. J'ai cru devenir fou à attendre ce jour arriver et surtout je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. C'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur.

- Si j'avais su, on serait ensemble depuis longtemps mon ange. Si tu savais le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles tu hantes mes nuits.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir plus tôt?

- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ay ai pensé, mais tu étais redevenu le grand chevalier des gémeaux, cité en exemple auprès des apprentis, celui dont on vante la bonne humeur et la sagesse. Et moi malgré mon repentir je suis toujours considéré comme le chevalier tueur à la solde du grand pop.

- Mais tu étais déjà très séduisant dans ce poste. dit Saga avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Viens suis-moi

- Mais où?

- Chut, c'est ma dernière surprise.

Ils coururent main dans la main un moment, pour arriver devant une petite maison. Saga ouvrit la porte, il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, la table était dressée pour deux, de façon très élégantes, des bougies avaient été disposés un peu partout dans la pièce donnant une ambiance feutrée. Saga saisit une télécommande et une douce ambiance italienne se fit entendre.

- On est où?

- J'ai loué cette maison, rien que pour être avec toi ce soir, je ne voulais pas que notre premier rendez-vous se fasse au sanctuaire, avec tous les curieux derrière la porte pour espionner.

Il lui enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant d'ôter la sienne. Saga s'approcha d'Angelo se cola à lui, posant son menton sur son épaule. Le cancer posa sa main sur sa joue prenant l'autre dans la sienne.

- J'espère que tu as faim?

- Ça dépend? Tu es au menu?

- Seulement pour le dessert.

- Tant mieux, tu n'en seras que meilleur.

Angelo s'installa à table et Saga partit en cuisine chercher le repas. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, ne se quittant pas des yeux, se dévorant du regard. A la fin du repas Saga laissa la table telle qu'elle était et prit Angelo dans ses bras pour s'installer sur le canapé. Le cancer se leva d'un bond et alla chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. dit il en tendant un écrin blanc à Saga

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ouvre tu le sauras.

Saga ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la boîte, pour en sortir une magnifique chevalière en argent, orné d'un S calligraphié en or blanc. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Angelo découvre qui il était avant leur rencontre sur la plage.

- En fait tu as triché? dit il

- Pas du tout, disons que j'avais espéré que ce soit toi.

- Que se serait-il passé, si ça avait été un autre?

- Je serais rentré chez moi avec cette chevalière et aurait attendu qu'un jour le courage de venir te parler arrive.

- Je t'aime Angelo

- Moi aussi je t'aime Saga.

Saga emmena Angelo dans la chambre, toute la nuit ils firent l'amour découvrant ensemble le plaisir de serrer contre lui l'être aimé. Au petit matin ils s'endormirent un sourire énorme sur le visage, leur corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, les mains jointes. Les je t'aime qu'ils s'étaient dit tout au long de la nuit résonnant encore dans leur tête.

Vers midi, ils se levèrent, prirent une bonne douche et retournèrent ensemble, main dans la main au domaine sacré. Tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle à attendre l'arrivé de Saori. Mais pour le moment ils étaient le point de mire de tous les regards et comme pour leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas une hallucination, Angelo embrassa Saga à pleine bouche. Kanon vint les féliciter, suivit par Aphrodite et Shura heureux de revoir un sourire aux lèvres de leur ami.

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
